


山坡上的狼

by reynavada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "Wolf", Alternate Universe - Animals, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynavada/pseuds/reynavada
Summary: Rey和Ben生活在同一片雪原
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	山坡上的狼

Ben的爪子狠狠地踩进雪里，如此用力以至于他能感到自己锋锐的爪尖穿透积雪薄冰，直直扎进坚硬的冻土里。他粗鲁地喘着气，喉间不住地嘶嘶低吼着，冒着热气的白色水雾自他鼻端一股股喷涌，泯灭于雪原上回旋的寒风。

他生气了，这是个在明显不过的信号。

别的狼纷纷识趣地避开，当这片雪原上最大狼群的狼王发怒时，离他远远的才是明智的选择，他的利爪尖牙绝对能令每个迟钝的家伙深刻反省自身的愚蠢。只是他们不明白的是，谁又怎么惹着他了，使他生气成这样？

事实上，Ben也不是很清楚。

他知道自己称不上宽和，和“仁慈”二字更是扯不上什么关系，却也不至于连一个路过的同类都容忍不下。

更何况，对方并没有侵入他的领地。

Ben宁愿他侵入他的领地。

他回想起稍早些时的情景：他像从前样巡视着领地，途径某个小山丘时不经意地一瞥，就看见Poe Dameron，那只英俊潇洒的、在雌狼里颇受欢迎的雄狼，正和他漂亮的邻居Rey相谈甚欢。

仿佛从那一刻起他的理智就消失了，火一样沸腾的愤怒接管了全身。他像是饿了十几天后终于捡到一只冻得硬邦邦的雪兔尸体，囫囵吞下，结果一部分肉在胃里酸臭着腐烂，一部分肉卡在嗓子眼上不去也下不来。

Rey很开心，Ben能从她欢快的蹦跳中看出来。

该死的，Dameron究竟想做些什么？Ben烦躁地来回踱步着，他的发情期来得也太早了点，Ben情不自禁地在心里挖苦道。

他看见她友好地顶了顶Poe的脑袋。

哦。

Ben突然想起来了，狼虽说只在一至四月间发情，但在一整年里都可以求爱。

他决定现在就冲过去把她俩分开。不仅如此，他还要在那里打上一百八十个滚，直到确保他的味道蹭染上那片土地的每一寸，甚至熏得其他狼连靠近都不愿意才好。

哪怕他要是这样做了，她会第一个跳起来揍他。

反正她生气的样子很可爱，Ben无谓地想着。

Ben喜欢极了她那幅炸着毛张牙舞爪的模样，因低吼而紧紧皱起的鼻头，呲开嘴时露出的小犬齿，无一不可爱。特别是那双朝晖似的明亮碎金色的眼，燃着怒意，全心全意地瞪向他，满满都是他的样子。而他会贪婪地欣赏着这一切，直到她气急败坏地扑上来同他打上一架，赢了便得意洋洋，输了就怏怏不乐，无论哪种，总能满足他心底隐秘的愉悦。

他于是下定了决心。

先把Dameron赶走，再找Rey打架，完美的计划。

可是等他再望过去的时候，那两只狼已然不见了。

Ben趁着夜色摸去了Rey的窝。

他没办法克制自己不这样做。

他的脑子里像是被塞了几百只蜜蜂一样嗡嗡作响，蜂针刺扎着他的灵魂，尖锐的痛苦如同席卷山林的烈焰，一发而不可收拾。

Ben觉得自己身上的每一块肌肉都在叫嚣着要毁灭什么。

他闯进洞穴，却见Rey正蜷着四肢独自睡得香甜。

他的世界瞬间安静下来了。

洞穴内的陈设一如往常，没有丝毫别的狼进来过的痕迹。发现了这一点，Ben如释重负。

他没有立即离开，出于一些压抑着的，不可告人的目的，他贴着她的身体轻轻趴了下来。

Rey迷迷糊糊地感到有什么东西覆了上来，她略带不满地哼唧了几声。

来者的毛不似兔毛般柔软顺滑，而是更加粗壮且密实，像一张浓密的厚毯，隔绝了洞口刮进来的阵阵寒风。Rey下意识地撒娇似的蹭了蹭。

对方身形一僵。

过了会，湿热的舌头温柔地舔舐上她的头顶。

感觉超乎想象的好。

他们不是没有这样近距离地接触过，但似这般安逸平和的还是头一回。Ben记得有次她将他扑倒在地，猝不及防地，裹挟着她的气息的空气扑面而来。不同于他宛如被冰封住的火般的炽痛凛冽，她的味道像是潭边小雏菊，夹杂着草的清爽，阳光而纯美，还带着些不谙世事的天真，活泼得简直不像是一匹狼。

真奇怪，明明她也是一位出色的战士，就像他一样。

他始终记得与她初次相遇时，小白狼正狩猎一头年迈的鹿。纷纷扬扬的碎白间，她自一处积雪盖着的灌木丛间一跃而起，身手干净而利落。她的毛是少有的纯白色，初雪一样霜雾般的素白。若不是那双标志着狼族身份的金眸，Ben几乎要以为她是别的什么神秘而美丽的物种。

他埋在她颈间深深地吸了一口气，近乎迷醉。温软的身体，平缓的呼吸，它们组成了此刻世界上最安详宁静的角落。Ben心的某处塌陷了，既而坚定地膨胀起来，直至填满整颗心脏。他就像那些被荷尔蒙冲昏头了的年轻小狼一样，愿意在此呆到时间尽头。

Rey醒来时，发现自己大半个身子正压在Ben身上。

他的心跳声平静而沉稳，一如他的眼神。

Rey差点跳起来。

原来昨天晚上真的不是梦。感慨过后，随之而来的是羞窘。

她应当醒来的，在对方靠近洞口的那一刻，这是她摸爬滚打很多年，练就的保命的本能。

所以她为什么没有醒来？

Rey觉得自己戳破了什么秘而不宣的东西。

Ben绝对是一只危险的狼，从第一次见到他起，Rey便知晓了这一点。

她咬着鹿的脖子，目光穿越倒伏在地的鹿角，和山丘上他的眼睛隔空相交。

他是一只巨大的狼，Rey甚至不知道狼能长得这么大。他的四肢强劲有力，深色毛皮掩映着若隐若现锋利的爪尖锐的牙。

他的毛色和她的截然相反，是能吞没所有光线的黑，远远望去像是死神。

又或许，他就是雪原上最所向披靡的死神。

雪原的死神居高临下地打量着她，浓金色的眸子，仿佛猎人刀锋上反射的光一样深邃冷冽。

他统治着这里，就如他应该的那样。

Rey的心不受控制地横冲直撞着，不知是捕猎的后遗症，还是因为别的些什么。

炽烈的金瞳牢牢地锁定了她，他就跟在她身后，以一种不远也不近的距离。

Rey看不见他，但她知道他在。

他的气味在空气里无声涌动，轻轻萦绕着她的鼻尖。很特别的味道，沉郁清冷却浓烈，带着些不紧不慢地压迫感，任谁都难以忽视。

Rey不禁设想，这般强悍的实力，若是当队友倒是很令人安心。

这种安心她如今是体会到了。

Rey偷瞄一眼Ben，脸涨得通红。他发现了是吗？一向警惕的小白狼，遇事不是逃就是打的小白狼，在他身旁安睡了一整晚。原来她的潜意识，从未将他当作会伤害到她的存在。

他就在我身边，Rey想着。

她转过头，飞快地亲了亲他的嘴角。

回应她的，是Ben轻柔地含上她的耳朵。

Jack是狼群里心最大的狼了，他在乎的事情没几样，也就属吃和睡。许是因为在吃上的同样执着，尽管交集不多，他和Rey倒也有几分惺惺相惜。Jack思索着Ben这几日的行动轨迹，很是为Rey发愁。

“为什么Ben总要往Rey那里跑？”Jack很是疑惑，“他那么大块头，把Rey的猎物都吓走了，Rey会挨饿的。”

他顿了顿，发觉其他狼都用种看傻子的眼神看着他。

“你竟然不明白？”不知哪只狼说了句，狼群里似是炸开了锅，一时间，类似的抱怨此起彼伏。

明白什么，Jack更加茫然了。

“我偷了她一块肉，第二天Ben没由来揍了我一顿，从那时起我就明白了。”最爱从别人嘴里抢肉的Chris如是说。

“我巡逻时对着她吹了个口哨，然后再没被分配到过那条路线。”

“我和她打了一架，没打赢不说，回来后又被Ben打了一顿。”

...... 

“我那次看见她在草丛里玩，就想过去打个招呼。”一直默不作声的Marco甫一开口，就吸引了所有人的注意。

“然后我一个猛子扎进去，就看见Ben黑着脸趴在一边瞪我，看上去像是准备撕裂我的喉咙。”他满心委屈，“我再也不想靠近女孩子了。”

太惨了，众狼一片唏嘘。

Rey对狼群的惨状自是毫不知情，但Jack说得没错，自从某狼堂而皇之地霸了她的地盘，并试图在每个地方都留下自己的气味，Rey就再没在那附近见过容易抓的猎物了，只剩些强壮的野牛，三三两两地聚集在一起。

可Rey一只狼打不过野牛。

Rey很生气，Rey很愤慨，Rey要闹脾气了。

与此同时，看着自己的杰作，Ben很高兴，Ben心满意足。

Rey简直怀疑他是来找碴想打架的。

好在动手之前，Rey逮着了只旱獭。

Jack循着肉味，兴冲冲地就来了。以Rey和他的交情，当然不会不让他吃，Ben也知道这是个眼里只有肉的主，没什么好拦的。

吃着吃着，Ben看着越凑越近的两只，觉着有些不对劲了。

他不动声色的踢开了Jack。

Jack被踹近雪地里时，压根儿就没反应过来，他愣了愣，还是决定继续回去吃。

Ben这次直接一爪子将他拍开。

Jack捂着嘴，委屈地看着眼前的两只，看着看着，他好像也有点明白了。

他头也不回地跑了。

Rey一抬头，只见到Jack仓皇逃走的背影，很是意外，“他不吃肉吗？”

“他不饿。”Ben说的面不改色。

Rey惊讶极了。

Ben不理会逃走的Jack，他来到已经吃饱的Rey身旁，纵容对方把半个身子搭在他背上。

Rey慵懒地眯着眼。

Rey似乎不生气了，Ben默默思忖。他决定下次来时多带几块肉，说不定Rey就同意他在这里打洞了。

洞穴是非常重要的，会关系到小狼崽子呢，在坠入梦乡前，Ben一脸深沉地盘算着。

细碎的雪花沉默地笼盖着一黑一白两个身影，静谧的天地间，一派悠闲。


End file.
